


杀了我，治愈我

by btforest



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btforest/pseuds/btforest
Summary: 一个英雄需要经历过多少劫难才能铸就这样一具伤痕累累的躯壳，每一道伤疤都在摧毁着这个男人，他的灵魂从这些伤口溢出，四处飘散，无家可归。





	杀了我，治愈我

**Author's Note:**

> 蓝色风信子的花语——生命。

书籍在末日时代属于无关痛痒的消遣物，除了学校和机关，已经很少见到纸质书本了。人类都已经离开太阳系在广袤的宇宙中流浪了许久，科技发展几百年，早就习惯了用VR看电视，用电子产品学习新知识，只有在地下城的旧货铺里还能寻找到一些发黄的纸张。有些老人会怀念过去的时光，在书里寻找慰藉，韩子昂就是其中之一。  
那些落满尘埃的书籍堆在床底下，严严实实有上百本，刘启是没兴趣的，懒得去整理。他曾经好奇地翻看过几本，一些摄影图册很漂亮，上面都是旧时代地球的自然风景。剩下的大多数都是诗词歌赋的文集，随手一翻尽是些晦涩难懂的词藻。他读不懂“露从今夜白，月是故乡明”的惆怅，也不明白“浮云吹作雪，世味煮成茶”的洒脱。  
可是有人懂。  
王磊偶尔会坐在韩子昂的房间里，对着这些书籍一看就是小半天，刘启不明白这些书有什么好看的，漫画书至少还能打发时间，诗词歌赋也就起个助眠的作用。每次王磊看书时间长了刘启就不耐烦地开始找茬捣乱，他会把书抢走藏起来，王磊总是笑笑，换一本接着看。  
刘启很讨厌他笑。这个男人看着温顺平和，骨子里是倔强执拗的，只有对着朵朵的时候，他的笑脸才是真诚带有温度的，平日里王磊无论对谁都笑得很温柔，可刘启觉得那都是虚假的，他的笑意从来都是达不到眼梢，扬起的嘴角还没有落下，眉头就开始皱起来，清冷而疏离，对什么都是淡淡的。

王磊一个人住在隔壁，串个门不是来看朵朵关心下学习就是钻进姥爷的房间去看书。刘启就没皮没脸多了，隔三五差就摸黑进去。有时候是在浴缸里，有时候是在沙发上，更多的时候是在床上，他的欲望无限制地表达在和王磊的性事上。只有在这个时候身下的男人才会流露出真实的自己，每一次做爱，王磊都会在他的抽插中融化成水，他的身体不再是紧绷的，没有敷衍的笑容，只有粗重的喘息和抑制不住的呻吟。  
表情会欺骗双眼，声音却骗不了耳朵。刘启喜欢把他压在身下看着他布满情欲的身体，一次又一次地把他送上云霄，直到汗水和体液把两人都浸透。  
冲完澡出来王磊又躺在床上吞云吐雾，烟酒不分家，他的酒量也是数一数二的，刘启不明白一个穿着义肢满身伤痕的病人对某些事为何如此执着。比如尼古丁，比如酒精。

王磊对这个世界的认识要比刘启早了19年，当他在部队服役的时候，刘启还只是一颗受精卵，刘启是生机勃勃向上攀爬的枝条，而他已是尝尽风霜日渐枯萎的果实，一棵树上的两种状态，永远无法同步。尼古丁是他慰籍自己的镇定剂，酒精是用来麻痹的致幻剂，没有什么比混沌更让人舒适。他前半辈子服务于“流浪地球”计划，甘愿为之付出生命，没有任何人和事能阻挡他成为一名合格冷酷的军官。大概是手上沾了太多血，王磊觉得自己变了。每一个大时代宏伟计划的实现都是以无数人的生命做为垫脚石的，而他是那个铺路的人。  
遇见刘启大概是王磊最后悔的事情，韩子昂的死亡和刘培强的牺牲都直接或间接和他有关，刘启的命运也曾在救他的那一刻差点被改变了。  
幸好刘启活了下来了。  
可惜自己没有死。  
王磊对于自己和刘启的关系从来都是缄默的，从走出了第一步起，他就明白了，这种事还是少说多做。毕竟性爱带来的快感比尼古丁和酒精更能填满自己，让他觉得活着也还凑活。  
刘启刚开始很不适应，他是个缺乏安全感的人，像所有沉迷于情欲中的恋人一样，在酣畅淋漓后会问枕边人爱不爱自己，王磊给了他一个浅浅的笑容说“爱”。刘启很愤怒，狠狠地给了他一拳头。此后他就明白了这个男人有病，心病。  
刘启企图在王磊读过的书中靠近他。他问过自己为什么对王磊这么执着。是兔女郎的尾巴不够软不够香，还是单纯为了刺激的征服欲望，他近乎疯狂地去寻找一切答案。  
“过尽千帆皆不是。”  
刘启的心狠狠地抽了一下。他合上了书本不敢再看，无法深究自己隐隐作痛的心，他不知道这七个字对于王磊来说意味着什么，但他在那一刻明白了自己。

早上王磊在厨房里烧水，他盯着咕噜作响的炉子，忍不住借着火苗点了根烟。刘启推了门就进来了，王磊问他手里干吗拿着个洋葱头。刘启很恼火，说他眼瞎并坚称是风信子，然后塞给他转身就走，末了补充说是朵朵想看花。王磊找了个玻璃瓶装了进去，水浅了就加点，浑了就倒掉再换一些，他总觉得这就是个洋葱。

过年的时候花球长出了许多琐碎细长的根，冒了几瓣花葶，还是长得跟洋葱一样。外面吵吵嚷嚷的，还夹杂着电子鞭炮的声响，居委会在派发肉类和汤圆，人山人海热闹得很。  
晚上做饭烧了八个菜比平时丰盛很多，两个人五副碗筷，空着的碗是刘培强和韩子昂的，多出来的一副是给王磊准备的。刘启和朵朵洒了一些酒，对着墙上的照片拜了三拜，新年到了，得跟爸爸和姥爷报一声平安。  
摆好碗筷刘启起身去叫王磊吃饭。他敲了半天门没人应声，混蛋，吃年夜饭的日子都能不在家，还能再过得更浑浑噩噩些吗！

王磊就躺在地板上，手边的烟灰缸里已经堆满了烟屁股，冰箱里所剩无几的啤酒已经被他喝空了。他默默地听着刘启折磨着他家的大门，直到他离开。他没有脸去刘启家过年，三年前的今天正是他的决定让刘启和朵朵成为了孤儿，他平日里再如何表现出关心也无法代替他们失去的父亲和姥爷。王磊借着窗外模拟屏投射下来的月光，举起了双手，修长的手指布满了老茧，这双手是拿枪的手，杀人的手。刘启喜欢他这双粗糙的手，有时候会把脸蹭在他手心，露出修长的脖子，王磊顺从地抚摸着他的头发，眼睛却看在颈动脉上，他知道自己只需要把手落下去，掐住这柔软的地方，就能杀死这个依偎在他身上的男人。部队里交给他的杀戮技能早已刻在他骨血之中，王磊知道自己无药可救了。  
他摸过散落在地板上的烟屁股，朝着窗口的垃圾桶扔过去，一个，两个，三个……毫无疑义的举动却是消磨时间的办法，他不想起来，不想吃饭，他只希望自己能够在黑暗中待着，待到天荒地老，永远不要见到太阳，他心里的光早就掐灭了，就像他手里的烟屁股，烧到最后只留下光秃秃的烟嘴，满是焦油狼狈不堪。  
王磊翻了个身，他看见了窗台上的风信子，光照在玻璃瓶上折射出晶莹剔透的闪亮，光秃秃的样子还是很丑，只是根须越来越密，紧紧地缠绕在一起相互拥抱，明明只是给了水却越长越多。可还是没有开花，就那样杵在瓶子里，像个洋葱。  
命随年欲尽，身与世俱忘。  
这样烂在地板上也是一种很好的结局，如果还有烟酒就更好了。王磊遗憾地想着，他的大脑早就不再分泌多巴胺。他想到了那个偶尔会让他觉得快乐的男人，每一次疯狂的高潮后，他的疼痛就像找到了出口，暂时远去，比尼古丁和酒精更能让他飘飘欲仙，刘启来的晚上他总是能够睡得很沉。有时候王磊坐在客厅里看着那扇门，偶尔也会期待着什么。可是凭什么他就能得到自己想要的，他没有资格。

吃好了年夜饭刘启在街上找了一圈，烧烤店、火锅店、一哥的旧货铺、菜市场门口哪哪儿都没有找到王磊的身影。地下城万家灯火，到处张灯结彩洋溢着浓浓的喜庆，他的心却一点点地凉了下来。刘启知道王磊心里有一道跨不去的坎，他曾以为时间可以治愈伤痕，却忘记了时间是个狡猾的婊子，从不告诉你这个期限是多久，可能是三天也有可能是三十年。  
街上的人群开始欢呼，电视里正在倒计时，春节十二响又一次蓄势待发地迎接新的一年。看着大屏幕里绚丽的光影刘启无端地就想起了风雪中王磊站在熄灭的火石前那孤寂的背影。心开始怦怦直跳，他推开一波又一波人群向家里一路奔跑。  
撬门的时候刘启的手有点发抖，锁眼对了几次才打开了。屋子里一片黑暗，浓郁的烟味充斥着四周，他抬脚走进去哐当一下踢到了酒瓶子。  
王磊四仰八叉地躺在地上，如果不是那微微起伏的胸口，刘启的心脏在看见他的那一刻就差点骤停了。他走过去狠狠地踹了一脚，地板上的男人只是微微哼了一声，仿佛是呓语。  
急促的喘息快要捏爆他的肺管，他靠着沙发坐了下来，微弱的光描摹着王磊的轮廓，睡着的他眉头都是紧锁的，这个历经沧桑的军人即使在梦中也是失乐的，刘启躺到了他的身边，轻轻地抱住了他，用自己的身体把温暖度给了他。

王磊是被饿醒的，头脑一如既往地混沌，他习惯性地伸出手去寻找烟壳子，却发现自己好像是喝断片了。地板上干干净净，一点烟酒的影子都没有，像是昨晚梦游打扫过了一样。  
桌上摆着一盘饺子，他想了一会儿走过去看了一眼门锁，是坏的。

昨晚的狼狈留在了黑夜，不为人知的秘密像是被打开了一条缝，窥视的人没有再去触碰，只是轻轻地把缝合上了。这盘饺子像是缝隙上填进去的乳胶，把他的心塞得满满当当。

刘启下班回到家的时候，朵朵在客厅里写作业，姥爷的房门开着，王磊坐在里面在看书，见他回来了抬头打了个招呼，刘启点了点头，心里松了口气。  
一顿晚饭吃下来有说有笑，仿佛昨晚什么事情都没有发生过。朵朵作业做不出正在耍赖，王磊温柔地哄着她，给她在草稿纸上演算方式，他的心在面对朵朵的时候是不设防的，收起了满身的刺露出了柔软的肚皮。刘启有点嫉妒这样的温柔，没由来的烦躁，他回到了自己的房间直到王磊离开也没有出来。夜深人静的时候他的焦躁开始发作了，百爪挠心又不甘痛苦，他推开了姥爷的房门。王磊看过的书就放在桌上。  
“天地无终极,人命若朝霞。”刘启读不懂，但他看明白了。诗集的中缝里夹着闪亮的金属，他拿起来用手指摩挲着，上面的金属屑还没有拂干净，是一把崭新的钥匙。

王磊坐在黑暗中盯着大门，他的手里捏着打火机，火苗点起来放开，啪嗒，啪嗒。齿轮擦过大拇指，散发出了一点点机油味。  
门打开了，又关上了。  
刘启没有开灯，他就着月光走到了王磊身边。  
啪嗒，打火机掉在了地上。  
两个人相拥在无尽的夜色中，王磊听见了他心脏跳动的声音。他脱掉了自己的上衣，赤裸的身体上疤痕遍布，刘启用自己的嘴唇去一一亲吻。眉心，鼻尖，下巴，胸膛，肚脐，直到这灼热的吻滑向黑暗中最深处的隐秘。他喜欢耻毛下的坚挺，这个男人的下体都带着烟味，毛发里充斥着荷尔蒙的味道，他低下头用舌头去汲取品尝，他的手划过那些陈年旧伤，用揉搓加深了颜色，给这具微凉的躯体盖上了红色的印记。快感侵袭着王磊，他的身体暖过来了，像起死回生的植物，获得了力量。他想要更多。他伸出了双手抱住了撑在他上方的人，他亲吻着刘启的脖子，翻过身骑在他身上。  
迎着光刘启看着这个高高在上的男人，他的脸是柔和的，黑夜无法阻挡他眼睛里的光，他看清楚了，王磊第一次主动地迎合着自己。他感受到他结实的腹部在颤抖，穴口努力地在吞噬着自己的阴茎，刘启用力地顶着他，抓住他不停后仰的身体，直至把他送入云巅。  
高潮的余韵已经结束了，两个人就这样保持着骑乘式看着对方。白浊的体液顺着大腿流在了地板上，没有人去管这些小事，他们在黑暗中对视，企图想在对方脸上获得些什么。汗水交织在身上，王磊看着刘启湿透的脖子，他的皮肤很薄，经脉清晰地蜿蜒着，直到他的咽喉下面、锁骨之间。他轻轻地抚摸着凹陷下去的柔软部分，俯下身给了这里一个吻。  
刘启搂着他宽厚的背，假装没有感觉到脖子里湿凉的暖意，只是一遍又一遍地摩挲着背上的疤痕。一个英雄需要经历过多少劫难才能铸就这样一具伤痕累累的躯壳，每一道伤疤都在摧毁着这个男人，他的灵魂从这些伤口溢出，四处飘散，无家可归。刘启想起有一次王磊喝得不省人事，他把自己关在浴室里洗澡，水漫得到处都是，人却在浴缸里睡着了。刘启把他拖出来送回床上后，不得不举着拖把大搞卫生。卫生间的雾气逐渐散去，他看见了王磊用手指在镜子上留下的划痕。  
“杀了我。”  
这三个字狠狠地刺痛了刘启的心。他第一次感受到绝望。他无法跨越的时间鸿沟去拯救他爱的人，只能看着他折磨自己放弃自己。他不知道怎么做才能让他的灵魂归位，不再流浪。只能一次又一次的用自己的阴茎把他操开，用多巴胺代替尼古丁和酒精，去驱赶他的痛苦，让他暂时获得安宁。  
现在，这个在深渊里挣扎的男人朝他伸出手递过了一把钥匙，刘启听见了自己血液奔腾的声响。王磊四散的灵魂还是一缕一缕漂浮在空中，可他听见了他的心跳，砰！砰！他的心脏用微弱的声音在向他发出信号。  
“治愈我。”  
刘启用力地收紧了臂膀，把他禁锢在怀里，给了他一个结实的拥抱。像是护着一只新生的雏鸟，用自己的身体去为他遮风挡雨。  
他偏过头，看见了那盆风信子，根须好像又发达了些，撑满了整个玻璃瓶，紧密的叶瓣间艰难地露出了一个小小的花苞。他拍了拍王磊的肩膀，他们一起扭过头，看着窗台上那个营养不良的花苞。王磊的眉头舒展开来，他觉得小小的花苞也没那么丑，加一点营养剂应该就能开出美丽的花来。  
“我觉得是蓝色的。”他对着身下的刘启说，“一望无际的蓝，和星辰一样。”  
这个刚毅的男人一开口，就把宇宙洪荒拉到了眼前，刘启看着温润的液体落在自己的脸上，他觉得这双湿润的眼睛是他见过的最美的星辰。

**Author's Note:**

> 你的名字和你的事迹  
> 在你的骨骸干枯前已被遗忘，  
> 你被谎言屠杀  
> 那谎言已埋在更大的谎言之下；
> 
> 但我在你脸上所看见的  
> 没有力量可以自我心中夺走；  
> 没有炸弹的爆炸  
> 能震碎你那水晶般的精神。  
> ——乔治·奥威尔（1943）


End file.
